


baby talk

by thefullergirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, I needed something cute okay, M/M, Mentions of being drunk/drinking, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullergirl/pseuds/thefullergirl
Summary: Jeno's boyfriend hates baby showers.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 20
Kudos: 203





	baby talk

**Author's Note:**

> okay i got emo over them yet again (when am i not) so here's this 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! ♡

“I fucking hate baby showers.”

They stumble into the apartment, Jeno doing his best to hold his drunk boyfriend up. He manages to close the door behind them without making too much noise, and he drops their keys into the catch-all bowl by the door.

Bless past them for placing their couch not so far from the door, so he can put down Donghyuck before they knock into anything. Donghyuck plops down like a limp doll, arms raised and scowling at all the movement.

“Honestly, if I see another gold foil balloon ‘baby’ I’m never gonna go out again.”

Snorting, Jeno tries to get Donghyuck’s blazer off of him. It’s a bit of a struggle, as Donghyuck seems determined to stay limp on the couch, but he wrangles him out of it the gentlest way he can.

“Mmm, Jen. All that baby talk at the party make you wanna do some babymaking too?” He giggles to himself, looking at Jeno with half-lidded eyes.

Jeno shakes his head, hangs up both their jackets. He toes his shoes off, placing them into their shoe cabinet before making his way back to his boyfriend.

He nudges at him a little, and Donghyuck grumbles as he shifts to make space. Jeno hoists Donghyuck’s feet into his lap, working at the laces of his leather shoes.

“They have great booze at the baby showers though, which is so ironic.” Donghyuck makes a deep exhale, sinking further into the pillows. “God, I haven’t seen anyone throw back shots like the mommies there.”

One shoe done, Jeno wiggles his foot out of it, slipping Donghyuck’s sock off too. He starts on the other one, ignoring how Donghyuck is wiggling his toes at him. “Your sister was glowing today.”

Humming, Donghyuck pillows his head on the backrest. “She was. I’m genuinely happy for her, she’s always wanted kids.”

“But?”

“But.” He raises a finger, wags it a little. “Her friends really didn’t have to do her dirty with that fucking cake.”

The cake was… creative, if Jeno was going to be nice about it. It was a depiction of the birthing process, gore and all, which really, should not have been made into a cake, ever.

Donghyuck pulls himself somewhat upright, but he sways just a bit. “And they had to make that cake the gender reveal part too. I did _not_ need to see a baby head be blue inside.”

Needless to say, neither of them ate cake.

With both of Donghyuck’s shoes and socks off, Jeno leans over to pop open some of the buttons on his shirt. His boyfriend starts giggling again, fisting Jeno’s shirt in his hands. 

“It’s unfair that you look this good,” Donghyuck mumbles, his lashes fluttering closed. Jeno sees him take in a deep breath once he’s opened up his collar just enough.

“I try.”

A hand comes up to the side of his face, patting affectionately. “My pretty boy.”

Smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Jeno comes in closer to place a soft kiss on his forehead. Donghyuck almost melts, eyes closed as he settles into the couch. He makes a pleased hum, and Jeno squeezes his hands gently.

Jeno gets up to get water for the both of them now that his boyfriend isn’t at his clingiest. He pours out two glasses, bringing them over to the living room. One he sets down on their coffee table far from where Donghyuck can knock it over, and the other he brings over to him. He cradles Donghyuck’s head with a hand and encourages him to drink as much as he can.

Once he’s done, he moves to refill that glass and set it beside his for now. He can see hands reaching out for him, so he comes back to him. 

For now, he’s at the other end of the couch, both of Donghyuck’s feet in his lap, and his boyfriend pursing his lips at him. He traces soothing circles on his calves, knowing how tired he must be from standing up nearly the entire party.

Donghyuck seems content, nearly purring as he snuggles up against the pillows. He looks asleep, but Jeno knows that Donghyuck wouldn’t pass out yet.

After a while of silence, Donghyuck asks in the quietest voice, “Do you think I can be a dad?”

Jeno tries not to make it obvious that he stops for a second. “Well, you _can_ be.”

Donghyuck nudges his toes against Jeno’s stomach. “I mean, like a good dad.”

Exhaling, Jeno doesn’t answer for a bit. Even though his boyfriend wouldn’t remember much of this conversation in the morning, he still didn’t want to give a half-assed answer. 

Earlier this evening, he had watched Donghyuck sit cross-legged on the playmat for the younger kids, taking whatever play food they offered to him and playing along to whatever they had in mind. Even sitting some distance away, Jeno could practically hear his boyfriend’s tone rise in pitch.

“I’m sorry if this is weird,” Donghyuck says when he hasn’t answered. Jeno thinks he can hear a tinge of sadness in his voice. “I... I told myself I shouldn’t ask this sort of thing.”

He looks up then. Donghyuck’s eyelids are heavy and his head is still on the backrest, and there’s the beginning of a frown on his face.

Reaching over, Jeno uses his knuckles to poke at the corners of his mouth. “It’s not weird. I think you’ll be a great dad, Hyuckie.” 

This makes his boyfriend brighten up. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

With a little smile, Donghyuck pulls himself up so that he can crawl over to his boyfriend. Jeno opens his arms readily, welcoming the weight that settles on him.

Donghyuck toys with one of his shirt buttons. “Promise it’s not weird that I talk about this?”

“Why would it be?”

Jeno can feel him sigh, his warm breath fanning over him. “I mean, we’re not married and all and I don’t wanna pressure you, Jen…”

Pursing his lips, Jeno runs his hands through the long, freshly-dyed locks. He appreciates that Donghyuck doesn’t want to force him into this type of conversation, but he also remembers the many bookmarked rings he has on his laptop.

“It’s okay,” he says softly. “We can talk about it.”

When Donghyuck looks up, his face is scrunched together. “Sure?”

Jeno kisses the tip of his nose. “Positive.”

He waits until his boyfriend has settled back into his chest, one of Donghyuck’s hands idly rubbing his arm. For a while, there’s only his soft breaths, and Jeno wishes he could see his face right now.

“I want kids. Someday, somehow.”

His fingers dance up Jeno’s arm. Jeno feels him snuggle closer. “Please don’t be freaked out, Jen.”

Soothing a hand down his back, Jeno says, “I’m not freaked out, I promise. But, if you don’t mind me asking, why did I never know about this?”

Donghyuck sniffles. “Not everyone likes talking about this. It’s...a lot.”

He wonders how long Donghyuck has wanted to talk about this with him, but held himself back. He wonders what he’s experienced for him to stop himself when he seems to really like this.

And yeah, it was a lot. Raising a kid, becoming a family, it wasn’t easy. They couldn’t just jump into something like that, even if they thought they were ready.

But he’s seen his boyfriend with kids. He genuinely likes to care for them, doesn’t get annoyed when they’re fussy or crying. Donghyuck isn’t magic with them, but he’s patient and he listens to them, which is more than what can be said about some parents Jeno has seen.

Truthfully though, he never actually thought that Donghyuck wanted kids. All he had registered was that he was good with them, and the kids liked him too.

“We’d have to figure out how to fit a crib and all the baby’s toys, and we have to create a schedule for eating and sleeping and god, all the vaccinations and check-ups -” He stops himself, takes in a breath. “Sorry, is that too much?”

“No, it’s not.”

Donghyuck sighs, sinking into Jeno’s hold. “I honestly try not to think about it, because it’s far away, y’know? So many things have to happen before that, if it does happen.”

There’s a tug at Jeno’s heart. “It will.”

He can almost imagine him smiling, just enough. “I’ll be so fucking great at the PTA meetings, I know it.”

They both chuckle at that. Jeno thinks about Donghyuck with a baby strapped to his chest, going about his life. Scowling at the bratty, demanding parents and going to his brunch meetings with the baby. Cooking breakfast and dancing in the living room with the baby. Yeah, it’s a great image.

Jeno wraps his arms loosely around him. There wasn’t really a set criteria on how to be a good parent, but he knows Donghyuck will try his best to check off everything on that list. It’s just how he is.

“Have you thought of a name?”

There’s a slight shake of the head. “Told myself I’d know once I saw them. Which is cheesy as hell, so please don’t tell anyone I said that.”

Laughing, Jeno cradles him closer. He promises that he won’t, and Donghyuck makes a satisfied hum.

He hasn’t actually thought about it before, having kids. Jeno is surprisingly not pressured by his parents to give them a grandchild, so it didn’t feel like something he had to do. And he does like kids, plays with all his nieces and nephews and little cousins, but hasn’t actually considered having a kid of his own.

Now, with Donghyuck telling him about wanting to have kids, he’s thinking about it. A family, one that they’re going to build. He’s breathless at the thought.

“What type of parents do you think we’ll be?” he asks before he can rethink it.

Even drunk and most likely woozy, Donghyuck lifts his head to look up at him. His face is so open, and it’s like a dozen emotions flit across his features in a moment.

“You - you want to be a parent with me?”

And it’s the way he asks it, disbelieving, that gets to Jeno. He wants to ask how others have reacted to him talking about this, wants to know how many times he’s pushed this down. 

Cupping his face with a hand, Jeno murmurs, “Of course, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck swats at him weakly. “You’re so sappy, Jen,” he tells him, but there are tears spilling from his eyes.

Gently, Jeno wipes them away. He wants to just hold him forever, let him know that he’ll always be willing to listen to him ramble about this.

His boyfriend keeps shaking his head, but he doesn’t pull away. He only purses his lips, letting a few more tears roll down his cheeks before swiping them away with his own hand. Jeno takes that hand, presses it to his mouth.

“Damn, Jeno, you’re really gonna build a family with me, this mess?” He gets a scoff out, but he’s choking on his tears again.

Jeno kisses his fingertips. “We’ll work on it. Together, right? We can do it.”

“God.” Donghyuck manages a watery smile. “I’m sorry this is all so sudden, but I would marry you right here, Lee Jeno. I promise this is not the tequila talking.”

Laughing, Jeno just guides him back to his embrace. He knows his heart is beating a bit erratically now after hearing that Donghyuck wants to marry him, and that they’re talking about things like this now. They did have a long way to go, and they’d have to figure out quite a lot of things. But he knows they can do it.

They’ll do it together.

“God, I fucking hate baby showers. I get all mushy afterwards.” Donghyuck grumbles into his chest.

Jeno smiles even though he can’t see. He’ll have to remember not to have gold foil balloons and weird cakes when they have a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this ♡
> 
> if you liked this, leave a kudos, comment, or bookmark! i'd appreciate it very much~


End file.
